


When everything seems to break down

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, mixed up with RL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke are watching the election night together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: 11.16 = Hope
> 
>  **Warning** This story is based on the USA election 2016; if you don't want to read about it in form of a FanFiction story, please stay away. Thank you!

Feeling dumbfound Zeke stared at the TV screen in front of him. The whole evening had felt like a neverending nightmare but he had refused to give up hope up to the end. But now it was official; the unthinkable had happened. Their country had a new president, for the next four years everything would hang on his decisions.

With trembling fingers, he grabbed his beer and squeezed his eyes shut, much too shocked to think clearly. A sobbing beside him finally tore him out of his numbness.

Casey. The boy was cowering in the edge of the comfortable couch, curled up in a ball, the arms around his knees, his forehead resting on it. His body was shaking wildly. Zeke put the beer back on the table and reached out for him.

„Case. Babe.“

A suppressed yelp was the only answer. He tried it again, put his arm around his shoulder.

„Hey, it will be okay,“ he murmured, feeling helpless like only rarely before.

Casey sniffed and finally looked up, his amazing blue eyes red and swollen; full of sadness and fear.  
„You call this disaster okay? It's the end of the world we know. It's … it's the end of all our dreams. Maybe we should better move to Canada.“

Zeke bit his lip and sighed inwardly. Hopefully, it wouldn't get that bad but he couldn't deny that also he wasn't sure about their future anymore. It had never been easy to be gay; especially not when you grow up in a small town in Ohio. Since they did move to California to go to College it was easier; people were much more open-minded in the bigger towns. Also, the legislation slowly started to realize that being homosexual didn't make you a kind of monster; a lot of countries had changed the law during the last years, allowing same-sex marriages, even adoption now.

No one could know where all this would go to now. This guy, Zeke still refused to think about him as his president, was unpredictable. All the shit he had spewed during his election campaign; ridiculous, scaring and insulting. Zeke had never thought that so many people would fall for that and vote for him.

But it had happened. And giving up had never been an option for him.

He squeezed Casey's shoulder firmly, to get his attention.  
„Case. We will **not** run away. We never did before; we won't start with it now. This is our country, our life. And this guy won't change this. I don't know how the future will look like; I'm afraid at the moment no one knows. But we will stay and fight for our right and for what we believe no matter what comes.“

He bent forward to kiss him gently.  
„Hey, we did fight an alien queen once; we won't chicken out of a clown.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for FFFC (LJ)
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ & DW)


End file.
